


Dame! Yamete! (Don’t/Stop)

by sammie_s43073



Category: RSBoys, RSDreamStarZ
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Shameless Smut, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/sammie_s43073
Summary: Eomer gets into a girl’s uniform, gets smexed by his boyfriend Red in a classroom and is happy.A/N: This is a RedMer version of my StellJun fic. (TRIP 'TO NG AUTHOR SO AYUN... ^^)
Relationships: Jared Jacobs/Eomer Jacobs-von Eomund, Red/Mer, RedMer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dame! Yamete! (Don’t/Stop)

Title: **Dame! Yamete! (Don’t/Stop)**

Author: samui-sakura

Pairings: RedMer

Rating: NC-17, Explicit

Length: one shot

Warnings: Dom/Sub smut, language, non-con/dub-con sex

Kinks: humiliation, slapping, “non-con sex”, cross-dressing, femboy, after care

Summary: Eomer gets into a girl’s uniform, gets smexed by his boyfriend Red in a classroom and is happy.

A/n: PWP… like really.

**Dame! Yamete! (Don’t/Stop)**

“No! Please!”

The camera shook slightly showing the white walls of a classroom, before it was placed on a table or a chair. The sneering face of a male student came into view as he fixed the focus of the camera lens. Then he panned the camera to the right where a sobbing person was seated on his haunches on the floor. The crying student was wearing a gray suit jacket, white long sleeves and a plaid necktie. Below his pleated maroon skirt about a palm's-width expanse of smooth thighs peeked where the black thigh-high stockings began.

“Hey, Eomer. Look into the camera,” Red pulled the other’s arm, but he just shook his head, his blonde hair serving as a curtain hiding his eyes as he bit on his knuckles. “Hey!” The brown-haired male yanked on the other’s arm again and the said person yelped in pain as he continued to sob.

“Red, stop it…” the crying student pleaded as he looked at the student standing beside him. He held onto the other’s maroon slacks, his knuckles white.

His hand was nastily swatted away and the student on the floor whimpered. The other student stepped over the whimpering one, straddling his hips. His face contorted in annoyance and his eyes darted like daggers at the one in front of him.

“Let me go…” the one called Eomer sobbed. “Mapapagalitan ako ni Papa kapag–,” he gasped, his eyes widening as a resounding slap landed on his now crimson cheek. He nursed his face as his tears continued to river from his red-rimmed eyes directed at the boy straddling his body.

“Do you think I fucking care?” Red barked, sniggering as he slapped Eomer again before grabbing the wispy blond hair from his nape, pulling the other’s face closer to his. “You’ve been flirting with me from day one, and now, we’ll make your fantasies come true!”

“Uuwi na ‘ko…” Eomer cried. He began to struggle under Red so he could free himself, but that only earned him a third slap on his pretty face. “I hate you!” he shouted, his eyes were wild as they bore into Red’s.

“Let’s see if you’ll feel the same after I fuck you.”

In a flash, Red's hands were all over Eomer's clothes, pulling his white shirt open, exposing his smooth chest, leaving the necktie knotted at his throat. His fingers found the other’s nipples and he pinched and pulled them hurtfully, making Eomer cry out as he continued to squirm – this time more frantically. Red yanked Eomer to him and crushed his mouths together, rewarding him with a punishing kiss.

Eomer whimpered; trying to keep his lips pursed tightly as he pushed at Red's chest, resisting the other’s forceful advances. But all his efforts were rendered futile when Red bit into his lower lip, making him cry out and allowing Red to thrust his tongue between his lips. Tears of frustration sprung from Eomer's eyes as Red bruised and plundered his mouth. He felt the other’s tongue slither its way everywhere it can go, tasting him and mixing Red's saliva with his own. Anger bubbled in his chest, but he couldn’t do anything. Red was stronger than him; he was more agile as well.

Realizing this, Eomer was left to his tears and his whimpers of shame as the boy above him now mercilessly suckled on his nipples, nipping and biting on the sensitive buds. Then he felt Red's heavy erection poke at his thigh which sent shivers up his spine. That thing could hurt him, Eomer knew, and he cried harder from that knowledge.

“Red… please stop,” the smaller student pleaded. He lifted his arms to cover himself, but the other’s strength was indeed greater than his.

Red did stop attacking Eomer's nipples, and then without wasting another moment, he grabbed Eomer by the waist and hauled him to the piled tablecloths and aprons which their class previously used a day before.

Eomer yelped as he found himself being deposited roughly into the soiled kitchen cloths. His short skirt was whisked up as he landed on the not-too-clean mass of cloths, and he hastily tried to prevent Red from seeing his thighs by attempting to pull his skirt over his exposed skin. But again, his efforts were useless because Red's heated palms were already pawing him even before he was able to reach for the hem of his skirt.

Red has never seen a more delectable view presented to him under the pretence of innocence and it made his blood boil in lust. His throbbing cock needed attention, screamed for it, and he decided to heed its call. He licked his lips as he ran his hands up and down Eomer's barely clothed thighs, but he kept his eyes upon his Eomer-chan, who didn’t make more than a high-pitched whimper as he tried to keep his legs closed.

“Now, Eomer-chan,” his face loomed over the smaller boy's face once more, his knees planted on either side of the other’s hips. He cradled Eomer's tear-stained face in his right hand as he examined the other student’s expression.

“Open your legs because I can't fuck you if they’re closed, now can I?” Eomer's eyes were wide as he stared at Red, the tears still peeking from the corners of his eyes, which only made Red smirk.

Reluctantly, Eomer parted his thighs slowly for fear of another slap on his cheeks. His face was flushed as embarrassment flooded his system. He felt Red's eyes raking him all over, and his chest hurt with his heart slamming so painfully against his ribs. He then noticed that he was panting, what little breath he could take suddenly disappearing as if it was sucked into a void.

“That’s a good girl, my Eomer-chan,” Red cooed appreciatively, his exploring hands squeezing Eomer's thighs. “Now, be a doll and slip off your panties for me.”

At those words, Eomer's tears began to fall from his eyes again. He shook his head gently, but he immediately regretted doing so as he felt Red's large hand force its way between his thighs and grope for his underwear.

“No! Red!” he whined his protest as he pushed at Red’s hand. But it was too late. Without much effort, the other boy took hold of the said undergarment by its lacy waistband and pulled it down Eomer's thighs. Eomer felt fear lick at his skin the moment he felt his sex exposed to the cool air of the classroom.

“Now we’re talking,” Red's eyes were glued on the sight before him – Eomer's sex all in its naked glory, hairless and smooth just like he wanted. His cock throbbed excitedly with the very near possibility of his boyfriend’s gripping heat taking him in.

Eomer's shoulders shook as he cried, his hands covering his face in shame. He couldn’t look at himself. He had never imagined himself to be treated in this manner – especially not by his boyfriend. His lacy pink underwear was still hanging obscenely around his left ankle when his thoughts were once more stolen from him as Red's lips descended on his, muffling his cries of protest and further intensifying his fears.

Eomer's eyes widened as Red's fingers found their way between his nether cheeks, poking and forcing entrance into his ass. Instinctively, he struggled to get away from the intruding digits as his arms pushed against Red's chest.

“Stop fighting me!” Red growled after he peeled his mouth from Eomer's bruised pair and gave the noisy bitch another slap, immediately causing Eomer’s right cheek to smart to a lovely pink. Instead of quieting down, the pain only made Eomer thrash under him, his legs kicking at his sides, and his arms listlessly flailing in the air when they missed Red’s chest.

Eomer seethed and hissed as he continued to struggle. He saw Red's eyes retract to a pair of thin slits, his anger settling in. He braced himself for another slap but was shocked to find himself flipped on to his stomach. His hands held him off the floor but he found his thighs pried open even wider to let Red squeeze his body in.

“I've been patient with you, Eomer-chan.” Eomer shivered, and Red smirked as he licked his boyfriend’s earlobe. Then, to his surprise, he felt the other move away. And as he did, Eomer hurriedly sat up, gathering his clothes to him, but never taking his eyes off of Red.

Red sat across Eomer. He smiled at the other’s disheveled appearance. No one would guess this was Eomer von Eomund, the school’s consistent A-lister, the pride of the English and Science societies. He looked wrecked, and would look more of it when Red was done with him.

“Be a good girl and help yourself so you won’t get hurt much.” He reached into his pocket and threw a packet of lube at the other boy.

Eomer didn’t want to do it. All of this was already too much. But he had no choice. Red was his boyfriend, the son of the school director and the student body president. He could do what he wanted and no one would stop him. No one would dare.

Without another thought, he tore open the lube and applied a generous amount into his hole, his whole being shrinking from the lust he could read in Red’s eyes as he watched. He made sure he was slick enough, sinking his fingers past the knuckles while his eyes continued stinging from fresh tears.

“That’s enough.” Red said and threw another packet at him, this time a condom. “Come here and put your mouth to some good use.” He opened his trousers, exposing his throbbing sex.

Eomer tried not to feel anything at the sight of his boyfriend’s cock, but he couldn’t deny it. He felt his own sex swell with blood as he carefully held Red’s member, pumping the hard flesh slowly, biting his lower lip to stop a whine from escaping his lips as Red’s moan reached his ears.

Knowing he had no escape from this, Eomer took Red’s cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily, hoping this would dissipate some of his boyfriend’s lust somehow, but he was sorely mistaken. The hand on his head, pulling him nearer so he’d take him in deeper, was a testament to the fuel that he had just added to fan Red’s desire to overpower him.

“You’re so fucking good at this…” Red grunted, thrusting his cock deeper into his lover’s throat, making Eomer make gagging noises as he tried to press away from the taller boy. Red laughed at his little attempts and gave Eomer some mercy as he grabbed him by the nape and pulled him away from his sex. Eomer’s swollen lips were shiny with spit and precome as he looked up, the perfect picture of a cockslut.

“On your hands and knees,” Red pat Eomer’s thigh and smirked as the other complied without a peep. He licked his lips at the view of Eomer’s wet hole, then thrust his cock in, painfully slow that he heard Eomer trying hard not to whine. He reached under, his hand finding the other’s sex, its tip weeping wet.

“You like it… don't you, little bitch?” Red mocked and began pumping the other boy’s taut sex as he thrust faster. His ministrations earned him Eomer's kittenish mewls as the boy tried hard to stop his own moaning. It only made him want to hear Eomer scream. He growled, then pistoned in and out of the other boy, his hips slamming again and again on Eomer’s ass.

Eomer squeezed his eyes shut to block out the reactions that his body was showing him. It was so embarrassing: first, making him wear the girls’ uniform, then the show and tell for the whole day, and now, having sex in such a public place – in their classroom no less. He had been saying no all along, and yet here he was with his cock was dripping with precome, moaning and trying not to beg.

“No use hiding that little slut in you.” Red moaned lustfully into Eomer's ear, then smiled smugly as he heard his boyfriend whimper. He rolled Eomer’s balls, earning him another loud whine. His little shy girl was near. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?”

Eomer shook his head in denial, but the more that Red's cock hit his G-spot, the louder his moans became. It was no use hiding it, though he was using all his strength to do so.

Eomer bit his lower lip hard just to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth, but it was hopeless. Another hungry cry was torn from his shivering body as Red planted his hands on his shoulders, effectively pushing him to his face as he kept fucking into Eomer's tight hole. It was worthless to fight his own traitorous body, and so Eomer finally let his defenses crumble.

You're so tight…” Red groaned as his hips collided relentlessly onto Eomer's ass with his every thrust. His right hand clutched onto Eomer’s nape, holding him in place as he took Red's ramming. His left hand flipped Eomer’s skirt, exposing their fucking to Red, the obscene sight shooting molten heat to his cock.

“Let me come… please!” Eomer cried, desperate and on edge.

He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to come. With the impact of Red's thrusts, Eomer laid his face on his folded arms, moaning in shame from the pleasure his body was enjoying. He panted while Red's fingers dug deeply into the cheeks of his ass, prying them further apart, letting him fuck Eomer deeper and harder.

“Fuck!” Red growled, feeling his orgasm crash onto him. Thrusting some more in his lover’s tight heat, his whole body trembled as he spurted his hot cum inside Eomer.

Eomer cried out as he came, shooting his slippery essence on the bunch of aprons underneath him. Tears sprung from his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses, and all the while he still felt the shame of being manhandled so roughly by his boyfriend. Still shivering from his climax, Eomer fell to his side as soon as he felt Red’s cock slip out from his hole.

“Eomer-chan…,” Red smiled, seeing Eomer's still-shuddering body, and found himself smirking amusedly at the other’s cum-smeared skirt and blouse. “You're such a messy bitch…” he said as he helped Eomer sit up, and he heard his lover’s kittenish whimper at the effort. He fingered Eomer's wet sex and brought the slick digit to his lover’s mouth. “Suck.”

Without hesitation, Eomer took the offered finger in his mouth and suckled on it eagerly. Red chuckled at Eomer's willingness.

“Is it clean?” he asked and Eomer nodded. “Good girl.” He pat Eomer's hair and kissed his forehead. “C’mon, let’s get you home.” He stood up and fixed his pants while Eomer remained slumped like a lifeless doll on the floor. “Eomer-chan… stand up, baby.” Red sing-songed as he grabbed the HD cam and stopped the recording.

Eomer looked up at Red, his cheeks flushed. “I – I can't move, Red…”

“Why?” Red inquired, feigning curiosity. He could, of course, see clearly why. Eomer's hole was dripping with his cum, and his clothes were in disarray. He was the very picture of someone fucked out of his senses.

“Red, I can’t… See?” Eomer said and pried his shaking thighs open, showing his throbbing hole, still leaking with Red's cum. “It’s coming out…” he added, biting his lower lip.

Red knelt on one knee and smiled, caressing Eomer’s cheek. “It’s okay. Since you were such an obedient girl today, I’ll help you clean up,” he said, signaling the end of their play.

“Thank you, Red,” Eomer’s smile was sweet and that earned him a deep kiss. He loved it when they were playing, but he loved it more when Red took care of him afterward. The two were something he didn’t think he could live without.

He smiled as he watched Red bring over his gym bag so he could give him a warm wipe down, followed by a cuddle session after.

///

Some thirty minutes later, they were walking out the campus premises when Eomer's best friend Cy approached the couple. “Hey, Eomer…” the younger boy began, worry evident on his face.

“Cy,” Eomer smiled but winced a little. Red secured a possessive arm around Eomer's waist and held his boyfriend closer to his body.

“I – I just…” Cy dropped his gaze and sighed.

Eomer took Cy's hand and squeezed it, making the other boy meet his eyes. “I'm okay,” Eomer told him.

“Of course,” Cy said and bid them goodbye.

Eomer knew what was running in Cy’s mind, that he was crazy, asking to be a submissive to Red Jacobs, whose notoriety at being the school’s biggest asshole was second to none. Cy always offered to stick around during their play, worried he’d be hurt and left behind, but he was proven wrong every time. The younger student could only shake his head in disbelief as he saw nothing in Eomer's eyes but pure affection for the student beside him.

///

“Eomer-chan…” Red cupped Eomer's face and made the other meet his eyes. They were waiting for Red's driver to bring the car at the front gate of the school.

Eomer felt himself melting from Red's gaze and he held onto the other’s arms for support.

“Red…” he whisper-moaned. He just didn’t know when he became this weak, so powerless even just from the look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do you love me?” Red rubbed his thumb on Eomer's lower lip.

“Yes…” Eomer answered with a blush tinting his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Red said, hugging Eomer to his body, at the same time slipping his hand under Eomer's skirt, poking the other boy’s wet hole through his panties. And then lowering his lips at Eomer's earlobe, he whispered, “You have more cute uniforms at home.” He grinned wolfishly at the sound of Eomer's surprised gasp. “And I bought you lacy baby dolls, too.”

“Red…” Eomer mewled as Red's finger darted at his puckered entrance.

“Do you wanna play some more with me, Eomer?” Red's voice lowered a degree as he went on with teasing Eomer's ass.

“Please…” the other student panted, his fingers clawing on Red's arms and nearly slid to his knees from the overpowering lust scorching his body at the images of him wearing more girly stuff.

Red laughed triumphantly at the sight of Eomer's weakness in his desire to be dominated. He heard the car approaching and that was when he gathered Eomer in his arms and carried him inside the vehicle as soon as the door was opened.

///

Once in the car, another place where they usually played, Red made sure he had Eomer's lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him earnestly, as he told Eomer what he knew his lover wanted to hear.

“I’ll let you play with you your fox tail plug later, but only if you can make me come before we get home.” He saw the twinkle in Eomer's eyes as he sucked harder, letting Red slide deeper in his throat. “You’re excited for your new toy?” Red panted, feeling his cock gain its full hardness in Eomer's mouth as the other boy nodded.

“Then suck me real good, my little slut,” he moaned and leaned his head back on the seat while Eomer deep-throated him, knowing that his sweet, obedient girl will not disappoint him.

///

A/N: Happy dance to the sunset! ^^


End file.
